1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to location service (LCS), and in particular relates to mobile communication circuits and methods thereof for reporting location information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile communications network system, a number of mobile stations move within a coverage area or between coverage areas. The communications network can locate mobile stations within the network coverage area to provide location services (LCS), accordingly. The mobile stations can report its geographical position obtained by, for example, GPS positioning, periodically, to the communications network. A well known mobile communications network system is a public land mobile network (PLMN), wherein a cellular communication network is an example.
One exemplary application of LCS is personal tracking, wherein when the personal tracking function is activated by a subscriber, the network collects location information of a mobile station periodically and reports collected location information to the subscriber. In this way, the subscriber can keep track of the location of mobile stations. Since the mobile station actively reports its current location to the network, the computation load for obtaining the current location increases with the number of concurrently activated LCS applications. Thus, circuits and methods thereof, reporting location information for multiple LCS applications or operators, are required to reduce the computation load and power usage thereof.